


Ill Met By Moonlight

by Lexigent



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oberon is having a terrible, terrible night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ill Met By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a production of AMND I saw this summer, where, among other creative things, Oberon and Titania swapped bodies.

Oberon should have known better than to want what Titania had set her mind on, and he should also have known better than to do it at a time of night when she was more powerful than he. But he had been so focussed on getting himself a new knight that he missed all the signs.

"Give me that child and I will go with you," he had said, but she had refused and turned away. At the last second, she touched his hand and he thought she might be changing her mind after all - and just like that, she twisted his wrist slightly and pirouetted away into the mist, wearing his body with a confidence that bordered on being insulting.

Oberon sighed and waved his staff after her. He wanted to shout but thought better of it. If he angered her further, who knew what else she would do to him. Take the staff, or worse, break it. He exhaled and sat down on a large tree root, momentarily at a loss. The staff felt heavy in his hands, but he told himself that was just the shock.

Puck, who had witnessed the whole scene, started giggling like a human child. Oberon shot him a glare and he tried to put it under control, but barely managed.

"Do you fancy returning the favour, or would you rather laugh at your lord and master all night?" It wasn't really a question. Puck would obey Oberon in all things, for a myriad of reasons. But Oberon knew the sprite enjoyed mischief, and he himself would rather not move from the spot in this state unless he had to.

Puck bit his lip, nodded and sat next to Oberon, his expression suddenly eager. Oberon put an arm around Puck's shoulder but misjudged the distance and ended up pulling him closer than intended. He cleared his throat and readjusted his arm. Puck looked puzzled.

"Sorry. My arms aren't usually this short. I would say I'll get used to it, but let's hope I don't have to." He closed his eyes. If Titania wanted to meddle with his body and his desires, he would show her that two could play this game. He held Puck at arm's length and started speaking in a conspiratorial tone.

"So, there's this magical flower, makes people fall in love with the first thing they see when they wake up. Can you go get me one?"

Puck nodded and jumped from the root in one fluid movement and was gone. Oberon leaned back against the tree, the bark unusually harsh on the now softer skin of his back.

He sighed. He had wanted her back - did want her back - but this wasn't what he'd had in mind. He could only hope that this flower plan would work, and then this would all be over very soon.  



End file.
